


Chase around Oribos

by Redboy360



Category: LittleBigPlanet, World of Warcraft
Genre: Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redboy360/pseuds/Redboy360
Summary: (Strangest crossover ever, I know but I wanted to do it lol)The Kaldorei Druid, Danney and his friend, Bloodistra, a sin'dorei female, end up finding a little person (Sackboy) standing in the middle of Oribos, yet this little thing decides to play with them, Eventually they end up chasing Sackboy with Bolvar and Darion all the way around Oribos.
Kudos: 2





	Chase around Oribos

Danney and Bloodistra had just come back from Bastion, having been told to kill off some beasts in exchange for gold. "Fucking hell, we are going to make a SHIT TON GIRL!" Danney was so enthusiastic about making this amount of gold, he usually tended to spend all his gold in one go, to get some cool things off the Auction House. Blood wasn't like that, tending to save up for more.. Precious things, mostly some dirty minded things. 

Danney came to a halt.. Immediately stopping to see a strange sight. 

"Blood? Is it just me or are you seeing a stitched up little person in the middle of the city?" 

Bloodistra could see the exact same as Danney was. He wasn't taking the piss

"BOLVAR, GET IN HERE" screamed Blood

"Bolvar, could you care to explain..... WhAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Bolvar was seeing the exact same as Blood was " I do not know, however we should take it in for questioning..... " The sack person made a sound, like refusing to do it.

"The thing just made a fucking sound..." Danney, bewildered by what was going on immediately shapeshifted into his Cheetah Form, getting ready to run for the thing. Bolvar sighed... "Get Darion in here.... Now..." 

The Chase was on

The sackperson immediately took off at a sprint, Danney leaping after it. Sackboy summoned his Popit, pulling out a missile. "EVERYONE FUCKING DUCK, HE HAS SOME KIND OF FUCKING EXPLOSIVE!" Danney relentlessly screaming to the others.

Blood, being as skilled as she was, managed to corner Sackboy, yet the thing went under her legs, pulling out the Popit and sending a sexual object right up her pussy, Blood now moaning from pleasure of that insertion. Danney, running past Blood, immediately thought, "What...the....Fuck"

Bolvar, running for it, managed to nearly catch the sackperson running to the Revendreth gateway, yet the sackperson running for his life took out the Popit, and pulled out a giant piece of glass, ready to smash on Bolvar, Sackboy, being the clever little shit he was, succeeded, buying himself sometime. Danney was right now trying to stimulate Blood because it had made her so fucking aroused. 

Darion was the last one left.. Immediately knowing what he had to do, he cast a Chains of Ice spell, effectively trapping Sackboy. But then when he got trapped he just poofed out of thin air. "What the fuck"

Everyone joined back up now, reminiscent of what events has just occured. They all said in union

"What....the... Fuck"


End file.
